Player Info
The Player Info item is bound to the player's ninth hot bar slot, and can be right-clicked to open up a menu which displays various stats and provides other useful functionality. The Player Info item cannot be moved or removed in the player's inventory. Certain mini-games will remove the compass upon entry, such as the Fishing Contest and Emerald Mine. At the end of these mini-games, the compass will be restored. Modes The Player Info compass has two modes: * World Center - points to the origin (x: 0, y: 0) of the Overworld * Death Location - points to the player's last death location in the Overworld Modes can be switched by sneaking and right-clicking the Player Info compass while it's being held. Note: You can only switch to Death Location mode if your last location of death is not "unknown". Menus By opening the Player Info menu by right-clicking the compass, the player has access to many different options. Main Menu * Player Stats - displays the player's current rank benefits, the next rank requirements, and many other relevant stats. The item itself in the main menu displays a status regarding the Storm, the player's current Money balance, and their last death location. * The Wandering Merchant - displays the status of the Wandering Merchant's offer, and how long to the next. The player must be at least Champion rank to see this. * The Treasure Hunter - displays the status of the Treasure Hunter's gift. The player must be at least Wanderer rank to see this. * Party Settings - coming soon... * Convert EXP - allows the conversion of experience into Bottle o' Enchanting. * Current Slayer Task - displays the player's current slayer task, and their progress. * The Hunt Info - displays Hunt stats, and times until begin or end. Also allows the player to opt-in and out of the Hunt. * Fishing Contest Info - displays Fishing Contest stats, token amount and time until begin. * Voyager - access and view current Voyages, stats, and view upgrades and rewards. * Emerald Mine Info - displays Emerald Mine stats, token amount and time until begin. * Mythical Ores Info - displays Idrinite Shard and Unrefined Ocanite stats, and whether or not the player can enter their respective caves. The player must be rank Hero to see Idrinite stats, and Slayer to see Ocanite stats. * Lore - read unlocked lore. * Trash Can - throw away worthless items. * Your Horses - view your Horse, Donkey or Mule's last seen location, teleport it to you, or unclaim it. * Cross-Map Storage - view your cross-map storage. * Message Settings - turn on or off various game messages. Player Stats This menu displays the following: * The player's current rank and benefits * The next rank's requirements and benefits * The player's deaths, Damage dealt, and standard, greater, and elite mob kills * The player's boss kills * The amount of Idrinium Ingots and Ocanium refined * Mini-game stats, including: Slayer Tasks completed, Fishing Contest combinations, Voyager tier and Emerald Mine blocks mined Convert EXP The player can click this item to convert their current experience into Bottle o' Enchanting at the cost of 13 experience per bottle. The Hunt Info By clicking this item when sign-ups are active, players are able to opt-in, or opt-out of the Hunt. Voyager Takes the player to the standard Voyager menu, however players are unable to start, reroll or end Voyages, and cannot purchase upgrades or rewards. Lore This menu displays any Lore Book the player has unlocked, and upon clicking the Lore Book, it will open allowing it to be read. Your Horses Takes the player to the Horse Protection menu, where players can view the last seen location of their claimed tames, teleport the tames to them or unclaim them. Message Settings This menu allows the player to click and toggle on or off certain messages. The player can toggle messages for: * The Hunt - sign-up messages * Slayer Tasks - progress messages * Fishing Contest - sign-up messages * Emerald Mine - sign-up messages Gallery PlayerInfoWorldCenterMode.png|The display when the compass is in World Center mode PlayerInfoDeathLocationMode.png|The display when the compass is in Death Location mode PlayerInfoMainMenu.png|The Player Info's main menu PlayerInfoPlayerStats.png|Displayed when the player is hovering over the Player Stats item PlayerInfoPlayerStatsMenu.png|The Player Stats menu PlayerInfoConvertEXP.png|The experience conversion item display PlayerInfoLoreBooksMenu.png|The Lore Books menu PlayerInfoMessageTogglesMenu.png|The Message Toggles menu Category:Features Category:Items